my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 10
OHA Ch10.png A Night on the Town Zenji stood outside the restaurant, incessantly checking his watch. He knew he was early, but what if everyone else had already showed up and went inside without him. No, that couldn't be possible, he organized the whole thing. His heart rate didn't decrease until he saw one of his fellow students approaching, who he met with a smile. Miranda walked shyly down the road clutching her phone like her life depended on it. She had not intended to turn up to this event seeing as studying was on her mind - as usual - but a text from Tali made a difference. What worried Miranda the most before coming was the dress code. Tali never stated anything about any dress code and she felt too awkward to text back. Now she smiled back at Zenji while wearing a rather plain white dress that had a navy sash around the wist. There were matching navy, knee-high boots. Her dress was short-sleeves and had a mesh at the top. She had ditched the hair accessory that went with it and so her hair was down. With loose hair that seemed out of place, she looked Zenji up and down a little. "I may of overdressed," she muttered to Zenji with a nervous laugh. If tonight didn't go well she would only have herself to blame especially if it affected her education. "In my experience, there's no such thing as overdressing," said Zenji. "I'm sure you're gonna make the rest of us look bad." Miranda blushed a little before thanking Zenji. "What made you so early, usually I am the first to the event with my '10 minutes early than the decided time' rule?" she was shaking a little with nerves. She didn't listen to any of the conversations and walked by them. Looking down the road she came she shook her head. Miranda came here to make friends with her classmates and hopefully stop the stares. Not because Tali invited you or anything? her brain teased but she was already blushing and it barely made a difference as she shooed her thoughts away. "Look who decided to show up!" Kinzoku shouted cheerfully as he stepped up onto the scene. He wore a red flannel, only buttoned near the bottom as anywhere upwards was showcasing his white t-shirt underneath. He wore classic black jeans & matching boots. Simple style for a simple man. Kinzoku expected Zenji, but not Miranda. The more the merrier after all. "Guess we're early huh?" "I just don't like being late to places," responded Zenji, being much more calm in comparison to before Miranda had showed up. "The early bird's here now. I'm safe," he thought. "So, what made you decide to come hang with us?" Tali and Dante made their way down the streets of the city, Tali getting ever so slightly lost in her endeavor to find the restaurant. It did not take long for Dante to snatch the phone from her, reading the map for himself to find the way. After a little while, the two of them found the location, to which Dante passed it back with a snide smile. Dante was clad in a black jacket, grey shirt, tux pants and lastly, a gothic top hat on top of his head with a slight tilt as if that would make him more fun looking. On the other end, Tali walked in purple high-heels, a white puffed sleeve jacket over a similarly white shirt off a less pristine tint which revealed a bit of her midriff. Lastly, she wore her new short-shorts, allowing for her slender and elegant legs to be in full view and gently hugging her features. Tali did her best to restrain herself as they approached Zenji, Kinzoku, and Miranda. She waved enthusiastically at her classmates, and once she was close enough she spoke up, bright with cheer. "Zenji! Thank you for letting me come, despite what happened earlier. I look forward to hearing you perform if you so intend to." She said while grinning. She then turned to Miranda. "Hey, Miranda. I'm glad to see that you decided to appear. Makes me very happy." She spoke, trying to not draw any mention or attention to her text, worried that it would A: Embarass the poor girl, or B: Break her spirit if she found out that Miranda's presence was not due to her text in question. "So, there are us five now then. Think we can expect anyone else?" "Oh, wel-" Miranda was saved by the bell as Kinzoku came up to the two and a few seconds later Tali and Dante. She smiled at the Gods for this blessing. Waving at the three. "It's nice to see you Tali," she took mental sigh of relief as Tali mentoined nothing abou the text. Now she could hide in the crowd and be left alone... hopefully. Izanagi walked into the restaurant shortly after Kinzoku and the rest. He was dressed in a typical suit, although this one was pressed a bit more than his others, giving it a crisper look than the ones he would wear to class. Looking around he saw his classmates huddled together. "Hey guys." He said as he waved and walked over. "I think we can be expecting a few more of our classmates," said Zenji. "If they're not here in ten minutes though we'll go inside. And no hard feelings Tali. But next time, I'll kick your ass." Kinzoku laughed as Tali & Zenji's conversation went on. It wasn't a laugh of mockery, he was simply surprised. "Woah Zenji, didn't see you as a bloke with a foul mouth." He wanted to pat Zenji's back, but kept a distance. He turned over to Izanagi, the two not having spoke much since the Quirk Appraisal a few days ago. "So what's up with you mate?" "I welcome the attempt, Zenji, though please leave me rear alone. I am a sensitive, delicate flower." Tali spoke with her tongue poking out of her mouth in jest. Dante just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Do we have a table already reserved or soemthing?" Dante asked. "If we don't then maybe I can go and arrange for one unless you guys are done waiting for others?" With the group huddled at the entrance of the restaurant, a familiar face made itself present from across the street, with it being none other than Saori waving at the group from the other side. Quickly darting to meet the group, Saori dressed for the occasion, with her attire for the evening consisting of some rather casual clothing, being comprised of a loose fitting tank top that exposed her sports bra, being paired with a black choker, she wore blue jeans that were tied with a black belt, wearing simple shoes alongside them. Grabbing her jacket and tying it around her waist, Saori was quick to greet the their party, "Pretty sweet deal you got here. Don't tell me the prez is gonna invite the class for tonight," she said out loud, tugging at Miranda's shoulder in lively manner. Compared to how everyone was, especially Miranda who was overdressed for this occasion, couldn't help but dote at her. Turning to look at everyone that currently showed up, Saori greeted them with a quick salutation before examining Kinzoku at closer glance. Mickey and Isabella were chatting as the turned the corner and saw their classmates in front of the restaurant. "Is it too late to join the party?" Mickey said as they reached the group. He listened into conversations as Isabella went over to Miranda. Isabella grabbed Miranda by the hand before saying, "I want a dress just like that. Can you show me where you got it sometime?" Kinzoku watched as three more of his classmates appeared, "We hadn't even gotten started yet, waiting to see who's gonna show or not right now. When we go in is up to Zenji." Kinzoku turned his gaze over to Saori, realizing she was looking at him in an analytic manner. "Looked what the cat dragged in!" Kinzoku shouted out in glee, generally excited and couldn't wait for the fun to start. Miranda didn't expect the attention and smiled softly at Isabella. "Oh, this?" she looked down at her dress, she never thought of it to be rather special. It was one of the few dresses that hung up on her wardrobe and she never really wore. "My mum made it a while ago. She likes making clothes and she makes a lot of stuff for me," Miranda said with a smile nervous giggle. Her plan to disappear in the crowd wasn't working with how overdressed she was compared to everyone else. Miranda swayed on the balls of her heels before she took a deep breath. "Hey... maybe we should go inside?" "Miranda...give me your clothes," she said half menacingly while tugging at her sash, more so as a compliment even if it didn't come off as such. However, Kinzoku broke her train of thought with how he called out to her. Waltzing up to him with an inebriated-esque walk, Saori grinned with a ditzy smile on her face, "If we're being practical, it'd more like what 'I' dragged in, which would be you." Grabbing unto Kinzoku's hand, along with Miranda from the shoulder, more so with a dragging motion, was taking them to the restaurant's doors, signaling them to follow suite after them, "Come on, I'm hungry and I can't wait out here any longer," she cried out with a humph in a childish manner. "Alright," said Zenji, "I guess this is enough people. I guess if anyone else shows up we'll text them where where we're sitting." "Wait!" called a feminine voice from behind him. Zenji turned to see Joho running towards the group. "What took you so long?" Zenji said jokingly. "Traffic. Alright, let's go." "Only took you ten years." The familiar voice of Rei rung out from the entrance of the restaurant. Rei emerged from its doors, sporting a black jacket, its low-collar and sleeves contrasted with a pure white and the buttons left undone, exposing a maroon t-shirt under. His bottom half consisted of light-blue denim jeans, slightly baggy and loose enough to require it to be tightened to his wait through a white belt. "I decided to come early to check the prices, I didn't wanna have to pull off a Dine and Dash." He explained with a sheepish grin on his face. "You can't do the Karaoke outside of the restaurant, let's hurry up and have some fun!" He finished as he begun to open the door for the group assembled. Being practically dragged in by Saori, Kinzoku had missed out on the opportunity to say anything to Mickey, Isabella and Rei. However he had a long night to make up for that opportunity. Kinzoku had a few moments to think to himself as they moved forward, his mind always filled with ideas to tease his classmates. Especially the girls. "You know Saori, I'm surprised you decided to show up. You've been pretty IMA with most of us." A mix of sincerity and jokes was present in Kinzoku's tone, even himself forgetting the statement was originally meant to be a joke. "And may I say Miranda, you're gonna stand out from the crowd which we all presumed you wouldn't be apart of anyway." With a goofy grin on his face, Kinzoku's voice morphed to match. "Did a special someone change your mind?" Miranda, also being dragged by Saori, stared at Kinzoku blankly as she slowly went from white to pink to bright red. She stuttered, unable to form words for a bit as she looked down at the floor. "It-it-it... it was like that Kinzoku. I-I-I just wanted to come here to find a studying group," she huffed at her lie. It wasn't even a good one. Why couldn't Kinzoku mind his own business but it was so clear she was hiding something as she kept looking at the ground and the heat from her face didn't leave. Quickly pausing her quick pace, Saori halted her forward motion with an abrupt stop, appearing to be in the middle of the lobby aside from the restaurant in the building. Turning over, Saori threw the pair to the ground nonchalantly, looking at Kinzoku square in the eye with a dazed expression, "Aw-man, a party of one doesn't fly with me, so course' I came. It takes two to tango, and three to make a crowd. It's even better if it's at someone else's expense dude," she tittered to herself, "I don't have time to hold back ya' know". At the sudden mention of her absence, Saori explored the question further, only to draw a blank. Wobbling over and sitting cross legged to wait for the others to arrive before giving Kinzoku his answer. "A gal like me is always busy, so sorry if I haven't able to give ya' any attention." At the smell of the food hovering in the air, Saori began to salivate to herself, growing more jittery to start the festivities. Tali and Dante accompanied the rest of the gang into the restaurant, quickly getting hit by the homey warmth of the place, accompanied by the multitude of smells from various foods and spices. Dante began to salivate at the thought of the foods which might be offered here, while Tali tried to maintain a bit more dignity than such, though she would be one hell of a liar to state that the smell was not appealing. The two siblings took a seat by the table, sitting on opposite sides of each other and waited to receive service. Tali was practically shaking with excitement and tingling nerves, both stoked and nervous to take to the stage. "This should be quite the night. Can't wait to hear you guys perform." Tali spoke as she looked around the table at the students who had decided to show up. Her eyes eventually landed on Saori. "Hi, Saori, right? I don't think we have really talked much before. I was very impressed with your skill and score during the Quirk Apprehension test." Tali spoke while extending her hand to Saori, hoping for a handshake. "I don't know how well you know me, but I am Tali and that little ray of sunshine over there is my brother." She said, nodding towards Dante. Zenji walked past everyone, stretching out his arms as everyone else walked in behind him. "Alright! Let's get this party started." Joho walked in behind him and lightly smacked him on the back of the head. "Go get booth." "Jeez, fine." Hecate looked at the large group of students from her seat at the piano. Turning on her bench she looked at Markus and spoke in her sweetest voice. "Hey Markus, could you take over here? I'm going to go set up that group there with the karaoke." As she spoke she stood up, not waiting for his response because she knew he would take over, with his skills being equal to hers in that sense. Walking over to the group she called them to her. "Excuse me please! My name is Hecate, and I will be taking care of you all tonight. You are all here for karaoke correct?" "Oh yeah," said Zenji, turning towards the employee. "Do you have a big enough booth to fit this many people?" "No, sorry. It will be four to a booth. Is this everyone that will be here?" She asked quietly. Looking around at all of the new faces. "Only four to a booth?" Zenji asked. "You sure you don't have a larger room that can fit all of us?" The young girl thought for a moment before holding up her finger and walked towards one of the doors that led to a Karaoke room. After a moment she walked back out. "This room has 8 to a booth. You can all follow me in. And that includes you tall, dark and handsome." As she spoke she gestured to Izanagi in the back of the group who had stayed silent throughout the day. Miranda took one look before entering in the room. Ensuring Zenji didn't ask for an even bigger room, she made herself comfortable in one of the booths and relaxed in the chair. Now it was just the plan of hiding from everyone. As Class President she knew this wouldn't work at a in her favour. Zenji sat down in the booth, a few seats away from Miranda. "Alright, who wants to go first?" Tali and Dante took their seats by the table, the two for them striking a seat next to each other, Tali feeling that it would be cruel to put him beside someone unknown like she had done during lunch a few days earlier. When Zenji spoke up, Tali beamed. "How about you start us off, Zenji? Show us how it's done. Otherwise..." Tali began as she slapped her brother hard in the back. "I think Dante would be up for one." "Oh, I never go first," said Zenji. "I can go second, but never first. Joho, do you wanna go first?" "Screw you," she said. "Guess that's a no. Any other volunteers besides Dante?" Kinzoku took a seat positioned almost in the middle of the booth. As everyone started to question who'd be the first to sing, Kinzoku was busy shuffling through the menu. Kinzoku decided to throw his hat into the ring "I think Rei is ready to show his vocal prowess." Kinzoku kept peering through the menu, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to look at everyone's facial expressions. Izanagi smiled a bit at everyone's uneasiness to start singing. He nudged Kinzoku quietly, "Why don't you start." Kinzoku kept his eyes on the menu, yet acknowledged Izanagi's statement. "Why would I go first when I haven't even eaten?" The thoughts of a true glutton, one named Kinzoku Kusari. "Ditto." Rei said, completely agreeing with Kinzoku, an idea in mind for the meal he wished for as he had already read through the menu. "Food comes first, singing comes second."